The Lost Chapter
by NINJA-RENKA
Summary: Denied Heaven or Hell, what really happens to one that uses a Death Note after they die? This is the lost chapter of the Death Note manga that follows Light after he dies on January 28th 2010. . . with a lemon twist. Light/L


I've been a fan of the Light(Kira)/L pairing for ages and now I've finally got around to writing a fanfic about it(This is only my 2nd lemon story, so be kind!) I hope you all like it.

THE LOST CHAPTER

SUMMARY: Denied Heaven or Hell, what really happens to one that uses a Death Note after they die? This is the lost chapter of the Death Note manga that follows Light after he dies on January 28th 2010. . . with a lemon twist.

WARNINGS: Misa Amane bashing(I personally despise her character), mentions of death/violence, adult language/situations, and male/male(slash, yaoi, shounen-ai, etc.) If you don't like any of these, then don't read it and leave comments complaining about it. There may be some OOCness, but just enough for sake of the plot. Oh, and HUGE spoiler alert if you haven't finished the manga/anime.

**This story is from Light's perspective so there is a lot of inner monologue which is indicated by Italics.

DISCLAIMER: Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata are the geniuses behind this novel, I'm only writing the way I would've ended it . . .

**Chapter 109 - AFTER DEATH**

_This is it I suppose._

_The Great God Kira meets his end by something as ordinary as gun bullets and massive blood loss. _

_I had hoped to at least die at the hands of someone worthy . . . Some one I could acknowledge as truly superior to my intellect, so that when I finally left that world, I could leave with my pride._

_But no. I was denied a dignified death. _

_My life was ended by some one like Touta Matsuda . . . Fucking Matsuda __. . . who knew he had it in him._

_I suppose it's the Universe's idea of a joke, kill the one who thought himself an extraordinary god in the same manner countless of ordinary people have died before him . . . but it's no use complaining now, I can't change what has happened, I'm now dead. _

With a regretful sigh at having his life cut dramatically short, Light's brain shifts to his new predicament - the Afterlife. It wasn't that he was afraid to die, just simply ill-informed on that stage of life. Of course he was familiar with the various religious beliefs of Heaven, Hell, or re-incarnation - but who knew if any of those illogical cults actually knew what they were talking about.

Light had always trusted cold, hard facts, so embracing these beliefs had always seemed ridiculous to his rational mind. The genius had always dismissed religion as a way for the ignorant and easily swayed masses to find comfort and explain the unknown mysteries of life. Not until he had touched the Death Note and met Ryuk did he believe in such foolishness . . . But believing in the unknown and believing what had been proven by fact are two **completely** different things. Perhaps if Light had actually believed in something he couldn't explain, he wouldn't have taken the road he had in life.

_There's no use ruminating on my past mistakes, that life is over . . . I must prepare myself for what I'll endure in the Afterlife. According to the rules of the Death Note, as a user I can neither go to Heaven nor Hell. I suppose an eternity in Purgatory is in order, assuming that Dante and the Roman Catholic church are correct. _

_How ironic . . . This all started out of my own boredom with my monotonous life and now I have to spend the rest of all time in an endless void._

"I would never let Light-kun endure such torture."

Startled by the familiar voice, Light is flooded with stark whiteness as his eyes snap open. Since he had taken his final breath, the teen was now acutely aware of his environment. He is lying on his back, all encompassing white in all directions with no hues or tones to disturb it. He tries to raise his head to view his body, which he could feel but not move - like his entire form is asleep. Tiny pricks of feeling are there, but he knows that he cannot move his limbs. Brown eyes dart about in a desperate attempt to get his bearings. Glancing to his left, he sees a familiar, lithe form crouched beside him. Deep black eyes bore into him as a knowing smirk tugs at his pale lips.

"Ryu -Ryuuzaki?" -Yagami's voice shaking in disbelief.

"Now, now, after you went through so much time to learn my _real_ name, I'd figure you would be rather eager to use it."

"Lawliet." -says the teen, trying the name on his lips for the first time.

Since L's death, Light had never spoken the legendary detective's true name out loud. It was as if the word was an incantation that would bring him back from the dead like some ancient Kotodama*.

"Good boy."

"Wha-what are you doing here? Where are we?"

A light chuckle escapes the male's lips as his eyes regain that amused gleam to them. The one that always managed to annoy Light in ways no one else could ever hope to - which, incidentally, was the reason the genius hated it so much in the first place.

"How rare, I never thought I'd see the day when Yagami Light was at a loss for words . . . Though to answer your eloquent inquisitions, I am here to _escort_ you into your new life and as you have most likely guessed, we are in Purgatory."

As he speaks, a long pale finger reaches out to brush a strand of hair out of surprised honey-colored eyes.

"The feeling in your body shall return shortly. After all, your soul has just departed your corpse, it takes a while for it to adjust from one plane to another."

"Planes?"

"Yes, the Plane of Life - also known as Earth, and the Plane of the After Life - what humans refer to as Heaven and Hell. You are familiar with the concept, correct?"

"I'm familiar. So, what's going to happen to me? As a Death Note user, I can't go to Heaven or Hell, right?"

"Normally, humans that have possessed a Death Note are transformed and forced to become that which they imitated in life."

As the cryptic words pour out of the lanky teen, Light's eyes widen with realization.

"So . . . I'm to become a shinigami. I should've guessed that much."

" . . . What makes you think _you're _going to become a shinigami?"

"You just said-"

"I simply stated the punishment for _normal_ Death Note users. You Light-kun, were KIRA - _God of the New World_. I think you deserve something more fitting."

"So is my soul going to be ripped apart or something? Whatever punishment you've been sent to give me, get it over with. I regret _nothing_ I did, I'll take whatever you throw at me."

For a moment there is complete silence until a deep and dark chuckle erupts from the man beside Light.

"Ryuk was right . . . you do have quite the dramatic side to you Light-kun. No wonder your actions have earned the attention of the Shinigami King - the first to do so in quite some time."

"The Shinigami King?"

"The one that rules over the Shinigami Realm and created the Death Note . . . I'm sure that Ryuk has mentioned him to you, right?"

"Yes, but how do _you_ know that?"

As impossible as it sounds, the dark pools of L's eyes have deepened. His ink black hair begins to curl and bend supernaturally, making the strange-looking teen seem more otherworldly. A dark aura appears around him, framing the thin body in a halo of encompassing blackness as a cold hand trails down Light's throat. Still unable to move, the prodigy is helpless as Lawliet's voice enters his ear. However the low voice is different then it was before, like each syllable is wrapped in a eerie undertone that no human should possess - even after death.

"I am the Shinigami King."

With his statement, brown eyes snap open with an emotion the young megalomaniac had only felt as he watched his own name be written in the familiar, black notebook - true fear. Reveling in the emotion on his adversary's face, L smirks as the white of Purgatory gives way to the bleak and barren wasteland known as the Shinigami Realm. Brown eyes move frantically as they take in the drastic change in scenery. Various shinigami litter the terrain, huddled in small groups and keeping mostly to themselves. The few trees that exist are twisted and gnarled like the hands of old men reaching towards the sky with their final breaths. Overhead, slow swirling mass of gray clouds serve to only reflect the brooding and dismal atmosphere.

"So this is the Shinigami Realm . . ."

As he makes this observation, his voice has a tone of disbelief and strange wonder. His attention is snapped when he hears a dark chuckle.

"Yes, welcome to my realm Light-kun."

Turning around, the former mass murderer is greeted with a chilling yet fascinating sight. Lawliet is barefoot as he was on Earth, but instead of his ever-present white shirt, a black one is in it's place, the sleeves covering most of his hands. Sagging jeans are replaced with tight-fitting black pants that only elongate his strong legs. L still retains his strange-standing posture, yet it has a more aristocratic air to it. Dark hair swirls around him, almost blending into the black aura emanating from his body. His wide seemingly-vacant eyes bore into Light sending an unnatural chill down his spine.

"How is it possible? How are you the Shinigami King?"

"Think about everything you know about me Light, are you really that surprised by my identity? Though if you require further convincing I suppose I could always shift into my shinigami form."

The question causes Light to think over their history together. His sharp mind easily pointing out the myriad of idiosyncrasies the detective possessed that could easily qualify him as "abnormal".

"It makes perfect sense. There was always something OFF about you, L No human, not even the most eccentric genius in history, is that strange or ingests that much sugar. And your habits and mannerisms. . . it's like you weren't comfortable in your own body."

"Very observant of you, you must have been watching me _very_ carefully."

Ignoring that painfully true comment, Light decides to counter with a question in an attempt to regain the upper-hand of their banter.

"If you truly are the King of Shinigami, why would you do all this? Why bother coming to the Human World at all?"

"You should know better than anyone how detrimental boredom can be."

"So you came to Earth , The Life Plane as you called it, just to entertain yourself?"

"This coming from the human that decided to single-handedly become the savior of the world for the same exact reason? How hypocritical of you."

"Enough of these games L, are you going to explain yourself or not?"

"This isn't Earth, Light-kun. You would be wise to remember that I am only answering your questions on a whim . . . unless of course, you _enjoy_ remaining ignorant of the situation?"

Knowing full well that Light hated being the only person left out of the loop, L simply watches as his intellectual equal lets out a disgruntled sigh. A wordless sign that he would indeed remember his new place, no matter how much it killed him to submit to it.

"Since you are so eager to know, I occasionally go to Earth to check on their advancements from a first-hand objective. Spying on humans from this realm rarely allows one to have a complete understanding of such captivating marvels. Take candy for example-"

"Candy?"

"I recognize that tone Light-kun, but are you truly aware of the intricacies required to turn natural sugar into such a variety of processed treats? It's quite impressive . . . not to mention how conducive sugar is to working out the thought processes of the criminal mind."

"On Earth, when you managed to solve all those cases, was it only because you were really the Shinigami King?"

"Of course not. When I am in the human realm I have absolutely no powers or recollection of being the Shinigami King - which is why I only venture into Life Plane once every century or so. Besides, if I did have my powers, do you really think you would've been able to kill me with my own creation Light-kun?"

As L's words sink in, Kira is bombarded with thoughts of the great detective's last days. Dangerous thoughts that unleashed feelings the plotting teen had repressed for years in order to further his own goals. But now that these lingering feelings were finally released, they would never return to the dark corner of his mind he had banished them to.

A tormented sigh from his companion catches the dark aristocrat's attention. Tilting his head curiously, deep ebony pools seek out the brown eyes hidden by honey-colored hair.

"Why are you acting like this? Don't you hate me? I killed you. . . _I _defeated the great detective L, the Shinigami King himself, at his own game!"

_I may have won, but why didn't that make me happy?_

The sudden internal question makes Light stop the angry rambling pouring from his lips.

_When L died, I thought I'd feel so relieved - but I wasn't. It was so easy to become a god after L's death, it made it feel so insignificant when I finally had the world at it's knees. I found myself wanting L to see what I had done, but the only witnesses I had were Mello and Near - mocking shadows of what I really wanted. L was a true adversary, an intellectual rival, the only person I could have even come close to calling a friend - And I had killed him. All to win one battle of a war that I had no chance of ever winning. _

_In the end, I was still only human._

Waiting in silence as Light regains himself, Lawliet's ears perk when he finally hears the familiar even tone.

"What do you want from me?"

"I thought it was fairly obvious Light-kun, I want you."

The simple blunt response causes Yagami to raise his head to meet the cool dark ones boring into his, searing his soul with the honestly he finds there.

" In the human realm, when I told you that you were my first true friend, I meant it. I couldn't have been happier that you were the one responsible for my demise, my pride would have never recovered if it was any other human. You are one of the rare souls I come across that possesses such natural intelligence that it surprised me when we first met."

During his explanation, the other-worldly king uses his thin fingers to trace the sharp lines of the other teen's face.

" As illogical and irrational as it sounds, I knew it wasn't just the Kira case that drew me to you."

_I understand. _

Light would never admit to anyone how he regarded the man before him, but he always felt that he was bonded to the strange, odd detective. Long before they were handcuffed together, it was as if an invisible cord had wound it's way around them, refusing to bend or break no matter how hard either of them had tried to do so.

"As the Shinigami King, it is part of my duty to uphold the rules of the Death Note. So you shall receive the punishment for humans that use it and become a shinigami. However, despite my position, I have a proposition for you."

"I'm listening."

"You can join the ranks of a shinigami, like Ryuk, and be bound by the rules of the Death Note for all eternity. The other option is something that I believe is better suited to your talents."

". . . What would that entail?"

" My responsibility is to traffic the souls that pass into the afterlife and determine whether they go to Heaven or Hell. Occasionally, I have to punish those shinigami that break the rules. As you can imagine, it's quite an arduous task that requires a logical and quick-thinking mind. I think it's something you would have a talent for, seeing how much you enjoy passing judgment on others."

"So, you want me to become your assistant or something?"

"More like my second in command. You would have all the powers and abilities of a Shinigami, you could even keep your human form if you wish, and the only one you ever have to answer to is me . . . though I trust your judgment enough to let you have free range."

"**If** I choose that option, will I still be bound to the Death Note? Will I die if I save a human for selfish reasons?"

"No, like myself you will be immortal, you don't even need to kill humans to extend your lifespan . . . though I won't stop you if you decide to write down names regardless of the fact. As for saving a human, I suppose I could give you that luxury as a gesture of good faith. . . Are there any particular humans you wish to keep an eye on?"

_Just Mom and Sayu . . . _

"I don't see how that's any of your business."

"Very well. Have you made your decision?"

"I'll accept your offer, it can't be any worse than being some nameless and random shinigami."

"Hmm . . . You always had a way with words, Light-kun."

As Lawliet speaks, he offers a pale hand to his counterpart. Staring at it, the former evil genius firms his resolve and takes the surprisingly-smaller hand. As the two palms make contact, tendrils of dark energy wrap around Light's arm and makes it's way up the appendage and around his entire body. His soul becomes engulfed in the ancient king's energy which sets off his every nerve in a chain reaction of mind-numbing sensation. Caramel eyes squeeze shut as an ice-cold sensation creeps through his entire being, his soul feeling as if it was being slowly reborn again, piece by agonizing piece . . .

--------------------------------------------------

"Hyuk, hyuk, I still can't believe you turned him into a shinigami."

Recognizing the familiar dark laugh of the death god Ryuk, Light begins to slowly regain consciousness. He tries to open his eyes, startled to find them strained. Sensing that his back is resting on something soft, the teen deduces that he is on a bed of some sort. A sudden shift in weight beside him tells him that he is no longer it's only occupant.

"Is it really that far out of my character, Ryuk?"

"No disrespect or anything, but I've been around this kid longer than you have. I'll be the first to admit that Light Yagami was dangerous enough as a human, but now that he has shinigami powers-"

"It will certainly liven things up around here. I thought that's what you wanted."

"I wish you'd tell me the next time you start doing what would make me happy . . . I'll be sure to start dropping hints about that apple tree I've always wanted."

"That unique humor of yours is why I keep you around Ryuk, despite the indiscretions you've accrued over the centuries."

As he speaks, dark eyes turn to the seemingly unconscious form of his new second in command. The immortal king had decided to personally watch over Light as he recovers from the complete metamorphosis of a human soul into a shinigami. Charcoal eyes rove over the lean muscled body that is covered in a black button-down shirt and matching pants, checking for any damage from the transformation.

"I have every reason to believe that Light will be an excellent addition here. His personality is perfectly suited to become a death god and his talent for manipulating others will be useful. One day, he may become an even better shinigami than you, Ryuk."

"That should go without saying."

The sudden remark from Light makes both death gods stare at the waking man. Opening dark amber eyes, he is greeted by a small smirk from L and what could pass for a curious expression on Ryuk's face.

"Ahh, Light-kun you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"I can barely use my eyes, but besides that I'm fine."

"Don't worry, you'll get used to using your shinigami eyes. Your soul will finish adjusting to it's new state and soon you'll be able to see the true names and life spans of any human."

"Can't wait."

Turning his attention to the familiar death god across the room, Light stares at the creature that had been at his side for so long, the very one that wrote his name in the Death Note and caused his demise.

"So Ryuk, how many years did you gain by killing me?"

"Hey, shinigami do what we have to do . . . it's nothing personal. You understand, right?"

At first, he had felt betrayal at the shinigami's actions, as any human would, but now he saw the rationality behind it. If Ryuk had decided to save him, the death god would have lost his own life in the process. And if there was one thing Light understood, it was self-preservation. After all, from day one the shinigami had told the former Death Note wielder that he wasn't on his side and would meet his demise at the god's hands.

"Saving my life would only have cost you your's Ryuk, I understand."

With that, Light directs his attention to the powerful entity casually sitting so close to him.

"What happens now?"

"You are now a high-level shinigami, so you'll be basically doing the same as you were before - just with no consequences. Assuming you follow the rules, of course."

"Rules?"

"Yes, you are familiar with the rules as a shinigami and that of the Death Note thanks to your interactions with Ryuk. The main rule in which we operate is that each and every human MUST die when their time comes - there is absolutely no exception to that. Death is a part of the lifecycle of all souls, interrupt that and the fragile balance between both realms will be destroyed. As shinigami, it is our duty to maintain that balance."

"How monotonous, I'm starting to get why Ryuk was so bored."

Light's comment causes his former supernatural partner to snigger. L remains as stoic as ever, only a single dark eyebrow raises to show his amusement.

"Monotonous it may be, but crucial nonetheless. I've been doing this far longer than either of you, but I'm confident that the both of you will be able to amuse yourselves."

"What do you mean by 'both of us'?"-inquires Light.

"Since you two worked so well before, I've decided that Ryuk will be your responsibility. He tends to get quite restless in his boredom."

"Wait a sec-"

"Ryuk, did you really think that I didn't know that you had two Death Notes?"

Lawliet's eyes become dark voids as they bore into the shinigami, anger radiating off of the deceptively thin body in thick waves. His face remains eerily impassive, yet his aura belies his true thoughts. The disconcerting darkness bathing the room serves as the only indicator of the king's mood as the shadows around them bend and twist as if to his will.

"Consider yourself lucky that I have decided to be so lenient on you."

"I understand, Lawliet-sama"

"Good, now leave us."

With that order, the all-powerful ruler of the Shinigami realm generates an apple in his hand and throws it to the tall death god who eagerly catches it. Munching happily away at the fruit, Ryuk takes his leave.

"Later, Light."

Once the two geniuses have been left alone, L turns his attention back to the new addition of the Shinigami realm. Brown eyes silently observe and analyze the man before him in a completely different light.

"I really need to stop spoiling Ryuk so much . . . Are you alright, Light-kun?"

-inquires the supernatural ruler, after noticing the scrutinizing gaze fixed on him.

" . . . I'm not calling you Lawliet-sama."

The abrupt statement surprises the Shinigami King into silence before a deep chuckle erupts from his throat. Light raises a questioning eyebrow at the sound.

"You are more than free to call me whatever you are comfortable with."

"Then, I'll just call you L."

"That was quick, is there any particular reason why you chose that moniker?"

"Out of all your aliases, it fits you the best."

"Hmm, then L it is."

As the lanky teen replies, sharp eyes stare at the one person that ever truly challenged him. That familiar longing feeling returns to the pit of

Light's stomach as he remembers how often he would lay awake at night reminiscing on their short time together. Part of him wishing that he could return to the days when the two worked side by side on the Kira case as colleagues.

The recent whirlwind of events still had Light's mind working overtime as he tried to process all that had happened since his death. In the short expanse of time, the genius had been saved from being forever bound to the Death Note and given the job as the right hand of the Shinigami King himself. Looking next to him, the younger death god sits up and reaches a hand out to towards the entity before him, as if trying to verify his presence with touch. At the contact, L looks down to watch long fingers travel up a lean arm and begin to thread through the inky locks of the royal shinigami. Leaning into the touch, a teasing smirk appears on his pale face.

"85% percent."

At the return of the familiar habit, Light pauses in his movements and blinks in confusion.

"What?"

"I am now 85% sure that Light-kun truly missed me. How sweet."

"Don't make me laugh."

"Attempting to changing the subject only increases the percentage . . . just admit that you missed me."

"I don't miss how particularly annoying you are, especially when you're trying to get me to admit someth-"

Light is cut off as soft lips are pressed to his own, the contact alone sending a shock through his body. Strong fingers reach around his neck in order to bring the former mass murderer closer. As a cool tongue begins to trace the seam of his lips, Yagami Light's mind begins to reel from the rush of feelings.

It wasn't as if he hasn't kissed any one before - Misa and Kiyomi were always eager for his affections so he had assumed he was good at it. Looking back, it hadn't been completely unpleasant . . . but the way L's kiss felt on his mouth was indescribable, it didn't even compare.

Soft yet firm lips mold to his own and a pliant tongue sneaks it's way into the moist cavern of Light's mouth. The pale hands on his face and in his hair ignites nerve-endings and causes his mind to shut down as natural instinct takes over. A warm hand slides up Lawliet's back and a startled gasp leaves his lips as his lithe body is pulled on top of his new subordinate. Long legs on either side of the young shinigami's waist, Light returns the kiss and coaxes a moan from pale pink lips. For the first time in his entire existence, the genius let himself give into desire without having an ulterior motive.

If only he had tried this sooner.

Breaking for air, though neither truly needed oxygen, caramel eyes stare into charcoal black orbs that had a gleam of lust in them. The look alone was enough to get Light to admit to anything, even feelings that he had been hiding from himself.

"I missed you." -murmurs the diabolical teen against the deity's kiss-bruised lips. "Are you happy now?"

"Yes, I've known how much you've wanted me for some time - judging by the contents of your rather _graphic_ dreams."

The casual comment drains all the color from the former human's face as flashes from the vivid fantasies that he had of one slim, pale body at his mercy come to the forefront of his mind. Looking at the all-knowing smirk on the immortal's face, Light sighs in defeat.

"H-how did you know I dreamt about you?"

"I didn't. You just told me."

As L smiles mischievously, a tawny-brown eyebrow twitches in annoyance at how easily he was tricked into the admittance.

"It is rather flattering to know that Light-kun thought of me, especially in _that_ way."

" . . . It's fairly obvious that you missed me as well."

"True, but unlike you, I'm not trying to hide it. Despite their brevity, I enjoyed the games we played with each other." -begins Lawliet as a hand runs through soft, honey-brown hair. " I truly treasured our companionship, so much so that it kept me from revealing you were Kira."

At that admission, the dark-haired death god finds himself on his back, with his new second-in-command leering over him. As Light glares down at him the elder shinigami recognized that familiar predatory darkness in his eyes. The very same one L saw as his eyes closed for the last time, the instant he had known that his opponent had bested him. Staring into those cold, calculating orbs, an unexplained tingle of fear and excitement travels down his spine.

"L, I'm warning you. . . Do not try my patience by suggesting that you let me win our game."

"I always knew that you were Kira, I simply had to prove it to everyone else. Think whatever you like, but we both knew I could have won if I had truly wanted to."

"What stopped you then?"

"A very human desire to keep someone I liked around me I suppose." - a playful grin is plastered on the detective's face.

Pissed off beyond all reason, amber eyes narrow into slits as Light's own dark energy begins to manifest itself. Cold tendrils wrap themselves around slender, pale wrists and bind the dark ruler beneath the angry male above him. Seemingly unfazed by this, Lawliet's face has settled into the blank observant expression he often chose to wear.

"You've mastered your new abilities quite well. I'm impressed."

"Stop. Talking. L."

The complete seriousness in Light's voice catches the shinigami's attention.

"You know, there is nothing more I'd like to do than wipe that smug look off of your face L."

"How exactly do you plan to do that this time? I'm immortal, so killing me really isn't an option."

"I had something else in mind."

With a dark smirk, Light leans down to capture L's plump lips with his own, causing a muffled groan to escape the pale mouth. In their current position, the newly-turned shinigami is comfortably situated between his bed partner's slender legs. Focused on his task, Yagami tries his best to ignore his own hardness in order to tend to the lusting ruler beneath him. However the rush of power he got from dominating his new master wasn't helping matters.

Strong hands make their way down the deceptively youthful body, his fingers slipping under the dark fabric of the shinigami's shirt. As soon as Light touches the clothing, the shirt begins to dissipate, turning into black wisps that merge into the dark aura around L - almost as if he had willed it to do so. Staring at the newly exposed pale chest, heaving with anticipation, a blush begins to stain the former human's cheeks.

"Something wrong?"-inquires Lawliet, feigning innocence.

"How did I remove your shirt? I barely touched it."

"You wanted my clothing gone, so it responded to your desire. That's all."

As deep, ebony eyes focus on Light's chest, the new shinigami soon finds his own, well-muscled torso bare to L's lustful staring.

"See?"

This new information makes Light's face to contort even further into a dark grin. Touching the hem of his black pants, they too dissipate, leaving the slender body completely exposed to the hungry gaze of amber-hued eyes.

"Impatient are we?"

"You could say that."

As Light bends down to continue exploring the body beneath him, his mind is once again at work. Being an intellectual prodigy, he had never been able to shut it off for long.

_I know that I shouldn't be enjoying this so much. _

_Whenever I was intimate with Misa or Kiyomi they were only with me because I was Kira. I was whatever they had built me up in their minds to be - for Misa I was her savior and for Kiyomi I was a thrill - the ultimate "bad boy". They used me to sate their fantasies and ignored the parts of me that didn't fit that image . . .I suppose I can't truly complain, I used them just as callously. _

The new shinigami trails kisses down a long, pale neck, his teeth playfully nipping the skin and causing pleased sounds to emanate from the former detective. As the king's hands twist in the bonds he created, Light was sure that the ruler could be out of his confines within moments - if he chose to. The fact that the elder immortal remained at his mercy was quite an ego stroke for the megalomaniac . . . and judging by the sounds pouring out of pale lips, he was enjoying himself. Deciding to reward the ancient death deity, Light drags his fingers over the sensitive buds of the alabaster chest and down towards the trail of soft hair that lead to the heat between his milky thighs.

_L was the one person whose suspicions I could never charm away with my good looks or intelligence. He understood me as the person I was, underneath all the facades of people I had pretended to be. He knew the darkness of my soul and tried to stoke the fading areas of light I tried to stomp out of it - __**but I never knew him**__. _

_In all the time I spent with him, L was the one that truly remained unpredictable, unreadable, and unapproachable . . . even until the very end. His thought processes and even his personality were all a mystery to me. The enigma in my life I never could quite understand, perhaps the one thing I was never meant to completely comprehend. L. Lawliet was the one glimpse of significance I encountered in a sea of the ordinary and mundane._

A delicious moan bubbles out of L's mouth as a large hand encircles his tumescent member. The sensitive flesh quivers as a steady rhythm begins to massage him, the glistening pre-cum acting as a lubricant for Light's hand.

_I should've known that L wasn't human. _

"L-Light-kun . . ."

The simple, sex-drenched murmur of his name that the aristocrat gasps out snaps Light immediately out of his reverie. Looking down into the lust-glazed eyes of his former adversary, a deep blush staining pale cheeks and his breath ragged, causes chestnut-brown eyes to widen with awe. The sight reminding the genius of his own need painfully straining against the fabric of his pants.

_I wonder if L knows how irresistible he looks like this, not that I would let anyone else see him looking so delectable - WAIT! Since when did I start getting so possessive? I've never allowed myself to become so attached to anything so much that I-_

"Stop thinking."

Surprised that Lawliet knew exactly what was troubling him, the former human lowers his head to kiss the elder shinigami. Unrelenting lips offer the loving words he wasn't yet ready to say. His hand however, was far less gentle as it picked up the pace and began tortuously pumping the hot flesh in his palm. As he reaches the peak of his pleasure, slim hips move to speed up to the euphoric series of muscle contractions. Dark eyes snap open as his orgasm undulates through his thin form, his bound hands clasping onto air and pale thighs squeezing against Light's hips. Panting, L falls back against the bed, looking up at his former adversary through half-lidded eyes. The genius is simply staring at him, copper-brown eyes running up and down the sweat-covered body, his scorching gaze burning a path into the alabaster skin. Light brings a hand up to his face, his new lord's essence coating his palm and fingers. As the young shinigami's tongue slowly licks off the pearly substance, his taste buds quickly become addicted to the distinct flavor.

"Are you trying to torture me?"

"I told you not to try my patience . . ."

As Light speaks he presses himself against L , slowly grinding his hips into the death god's still sensitive member. Feeling the heat radiating from the clothed groin, L lets out a groan that travels right to his subordinate's quickly-hardening length. Before he can make another movement, Light feels the black clothing covering his lower half disappear into the blackness around him, leaving both males completely naked.

"Impatient are we?" -mocks Light in a teasing voice.

As he speaks, his own hand travels south to pleasure himself. Running a thumb over the slit of his cock, droplets of pre-cum begin to slowly leak out of the tip. The slick moisture allows his palm to slide up and down the heated flesh with ease. His breath becoming labored as he feels a dark gaze watching the erotic show, completely transfixed by his bedmate's size and girth.

"Now you're just being unfair."

The irritable tone of L's voice causes a smirk to tug at his lips.

"If you want to touch me, do it. No one's stopping you."

Needing no further goading, pale wrists quickly free themselves from their bonds. L moves closer to Light, his hand taking the place of the younger shinigami's. At the sensation of a soft palm on his sensitive member, a low growl is heard rumbling in Light's throat, causing black eyes to widen.

"I've never heard Light-kun make such tantalizing noises before, I wonder what I would hear if I did _this_."

As he pumps Light's heated flesh, his other hand begins to fondle the heavy sack. Cool fingers contrasting drastically to the heat radiating off the sensitive flesh. An approving sound slips it's way out of Light's mouth, it was less restrained, but L could tell the genius was still trying to hold out. With a devilish glint to his eyes, pale hands continue their ministrations to distract the young shinigami long enough to lower his mouth. Reaching his destination, the elder slowly drags his tongue across the tip of Light's manhood to taste the pearly drops collecting there. The sensation of the pleasurably-searing mouth on him snaps amber eyes wide open. Watching L orally pleasuring him aroused him in a way that he had never been before. As the great detective's tongue languid licks the sensitive head and travels down the shaft of his member, Light's hand runs through the thick, inky locks - wordlessly encouraging him.

_God, if I knew L was so good at this, we could've had a lot more fun togeth- OHMYGOD!_

A low guttural moan is heard in his throat as L begins to swirl his tongue around the tip of Light's arousal, hips jerking wildly in an effort to reach his climax. Expecting the ministrations to stop, he is rendered speechless as L continues to suck him off and then proceeds to swallow the entire load. The heated flesh is released with a pop as a cool tongue laps up the last bit of the translucent-white release.

"That was fun."

The supernatural king's sly comment alone gets his second-in-command partially erect almost instantly. With the last shred of his will-power and restraint gone, Light pushes the lean royal back into his bed. Situating himself between white thighs, he begins to coat his fingers with saliva until they are sufficiently coated. Pressing a wet digit to the puckered hole, Light begins to stretch and loosen the entrance. As a long finger slips in, L trembles at the slight intrusion.

"Light-kun, take it easy. It's been a while."

"How long is awhile?"

" A few decades. You humans have kept me quite busy in these modern times."

"Well, as a former human, allow me to make it up to you."

Entering a second finger, Light begins to search for that one spot deep inside of the willing body that would make the ruler forget all about everything except toe-curling pleasure. As warm fingers brush a particular spot inside him, L arches off the bed with a low, wet moan.

"Mmm…aahh!. . .r-right there."

Smirking, Light adds a third finger and proceeds to pummel the tight hole, relentlessly hitting his rival's prostate over and over as the Shinigami King rolls his hips into each intrusion. Pale arms wrap themselves around broad shoulders, short fingernails digging into the skin. Listening to the seductive gasps and mewls escaping L's lips, Light whispers into the elder's ear - his warm breath sending shivers down a pleasure-racked body.

"I've decided that I shall recognize you as the true god of this realm, Lawliet. Outside this room, I will submit to you as my master . . . but in this bed, as you are now, you belong to me."

L's hands grab onto sandy hair and latches his lips to Light's. A cool tongue aggressively exploring the moist cavern of his lover's mouth. Parting from their kiss to speak, L whispers against the bruised lips of the younger death god.

"Sounds fair enough."

Pleased with the acquiescence, Light removes his fingers only to replace them with his hard member. Remembering the elder's earlier words, Light fights the primal urge to roughly take the man beneath him. Easing the head in, Light slowly pushes himself past the tight ring of muscle and into the encompassing heat. He concentrates on remaining still so L can adjust to the intrusion, until a seductive purr reaches ear.

"So, Light-_sama_ . . . what exactly are you waiting for?"

"I like it when you call me that L." - murmurs Light as he begins to slowly move in and out of the tight, moist heat. The delicious sensation causes a long hiss to escape his lips.

"I know."

Loving that L already knew how to stroke his ego, Light starts to move faster, stretching the tight tunnel surrounding his member. He uses his hands to spread pale thighs, providing better access and allowing him to plunge deeper. His slow and deep strokes are practically driving the normally-calm shinigami crazy with lust as he starts to meet the former human's thrusts with his own. Thin fingers begin to dig into a strong back, leaving red marks. As he strokes the sensitive bundle of nerves deep inside his lover, a strangled cry rips out of L's throat.

"Hmm, I guess you liked that."

Not waiting for a response, the young shinigami begins to change the angle of his thrusts, each stroke hitting that pleasurable spot every time. Dark eyes widen at the mind-blowing euphoria brought by every movement. Strong pale hands grab Light's face and bring it to his, hungry lips articulating the words that are failing to form in his lust-clouded mind.

"H-harder, . . . Light-kun."

Struggling to get those words out between pants, L stares up at the younger god with mesmerizing, dark orbs effectively trapping his second-in-command in his gaze. Unable to tear his eyes away, Light begins to increase the speed and pressure of his strokes. The inner muscles of the slick passage begin to pulsate around his engorged flesh, sensually massaging it towards a soul-shattering orgasm. Realizing how dangerously close he is to release, a hand reaches between their bodies to touch the elder's neglected need. The stimulation inside him and the hand on his sensitive member proves to be too much as L's arches his back as his second orgasm of the night prepares to send all his nerves into overdrive. Ragged breaths and throaty moans are the most articulate sounds he can make as the wave of pleasure washes over his entire being.

"Aaaaaahhhh!"

Spurts of white fluid begin to leak from the tip as the muscles of his intimate tunnel contract and spasm around Light. Once L has reaches his peak, Light's thrusts become sporadic and needy for his own pleasure. With a low growl, he unloads his seed deep into the willing body beneath him. Letting the slowly-contracting muscles milk him of his fluid, he kisses the pale neck of the supernatural ruler. For an unmeasured amount of time, the two simply pant as they try to regain their breaths. With both their bodies sticky with sweat and years of pent-up lust finally expended - an indescribable wave of satisfaction settles over them.

When Light tries to speak, thin fingers press against his lips silencing whatever thoughts he was attempting to voice. Staring into the dark pools, Light realizes the mutual understanding. The two minds on the same wavelength, both of their bodies sated, two reunited souls that understood each other in every way and level possible - physically, mentally, emotionally . . . whichever way was more important didn't really matter. Both shinigami knew that there was no other soul out there, in any realm or plane, that could match and challenge them in that same, all-encompassing and gratifying way. They were true soul mates in every sense and meaning of the word, not that either believed in such a thing. The connection between them was hard to put into words, it was if a term for it hadn't even been discovered yet . . .

Maybe it was just the very human-like lust for the unattainable.

Maybe it was the primal need to conquer and control whatever one feared or didn't quite understand.

Or maybe it's what many would call true love.

Whatever the reason behind their relationship, Light Yagami didn't care as he rests his head against L's chest, hearing a slow, yet steady heartbeat. Pale fingers thread through tawny, sex-ravaged hair as a sigh escapes dusty-pink lips.

"Get some rest, you've had quite a _productive_ day." - a teasing tone lacing his words, a wave of his hand manifests a light blanket over their bodies.

"Take your own advice, Lawliet, you sound tired yourself." purrs Light as he kisses his way up the pale chest. " Almost like some death god just had his way with you."

"You make it sound like I'm some pubescent girl that you just took advantage of."

"If anything, you took advantage of me, _Shinigami King_. Anything that happens after today is your responsibility."

With that, Light moves so that his body rests next to the pale one on the bed. The elder shinigami remains on his back, his pale chest rises and lowers in a contemplative sigh.

"I'm well aware of that." -replies L, as his hand brushes dark hair out of his eyes. "I'm more than ready to deal with the consequences of my actions, whatever they may be."

As he speaks, the new addition to his realm lets out a derisive snort.

"Regrets are for the weak-willed and indecisive, Lawliet - which thankfully you are not."

"Careful Light-kun, that was dangerously close to a compliment." -teases L as his hand soothingly threads it's way through light-colored hair. His words earning no more than an acknowledging grumble from the man now resting on his chest.

To both shinigami, it didn't matter who (or what) L really was or the extent of Light's true agenda. Whether they were male or female, human or shinigami, potential traitor or acquiescent partner, Light Yagami would always belong to L and L. Lawliet would always belong to Light. Despite their forms or whatever realm they inhabited, the bond between the two of them would always remain, never letting one of them be rid of the other. 

Light had the rest of eternity to figure out the intricate details of their relationship and agonize over the labels that would describe the nature of the intimacy between them.

He had eons to continuously ponder why L had such a strong influence over him - invading his soul like a virus which had no cure(not that Light was about to go looking for one).

But for now he would simply enjoy the dark, strangely-comforting aura radiating off the Shinigami King and playfully mingling with his. Sighing contently, caramel eyes drift shut as gentle hands coax him into a peaceful sleep.

**Tomorrow**, the Shinigami realm would witness the unleashed power of a Kira that answered only to the great Shinigami King himself. The rules of the Death Note and the Human World would become mere memories as the new second-in-command enjoyed his free reign with Ryuk along for the ride . . .

Oh yes, humanity had _no idea _what was in store for them.

**THE END**

**For the record, when I first started writing this, I was trying to keep it as close to the original manga style/storyline as possible . . . but one thing led to another and a yaoi lemon was born. Not that I think any of you are really complaining too much about it. Light and L pretty much have the hots for each other already, so it kind of just poured out as I got into writing their characters. **

**I wanted to preserve L and Light's rivalry and competitiveness, so even though they are practically in love with one another they aren't all "lovey-dovey". (I can't really see them being all cutesy with each other, it would be way too out-of-character for either one.)**

**Anyway, this story (the basic idea of L being the Shinigami King since he was never revealed in the manga) was born because I was unhappy with the ending of the story. Now, I knew Light had to die and all, but I was left with some unanswered questions:**

**Who is the Shinigami King?(why mention him if you weren't going to show him?)**

**What actually happens to those that use the Death Note?**

**Why does Ryuk have two Death Notes?**

**Why did Misa survive? For that matter why was she in the book at all?**

**(Frankly, I just think she's there just to have a female character, but let's ignore my personal distaste for a moment. Her character is pretty useless to the overall plot, as she just serves to annoy Light. If you can think of a good reason, please feel free to tell me)**

**Why was L hesitating to reveal Light as Kira?**

**Why is L the only person Light truly "loses his cool" around?**

**Why were they so obsessed with each other in the first place?**

**I once read that the Death Note manga was supposed to end shortly after L's death (due to it's popularity the story was continued). If this is actually true, I can understand some of the plot holes. I just wanted some finality to one of my favorite manga series, so I imagined this ending up and due to some persuasion from my friends, I've posted it here.**

**--I know that this differs(obviously) from the information found in the Death Note guide book about shinigami and the Shinigami King, but this is fanfiction so let me have my fun.**

***Weird coincidence: The day Light dies(January 28****th****) is my birthday. It freaked me out for a few hours after I read the last volume.**

**THANKS FOR READING!(especially my rant at the end) **

**A review/creative critique would be greatly appreciated. **

**Later Days, **

**NINJA-RENKA**


End file.
